A memory in a dream
by Lacrimosasan
Summary: Prompto wakes up from a horrid dream. Noctis x Prompto friendship, or maybe something else? Final fantasy xv
1. Chapter 1

"What's happening to me?" …. "That hand. Why am I being touched?" "stop..no…. "STOP!" I said with an abrupt awakening, struggling out of the shelter of the sheets. Panting while I gazed upon the floor of the bedroom, brutal pain shot into my skull. "Oh god, ah my head" a slight frown formed upon my features.

I heard footsteps in the distance, then felt a hand on my forehead "Prompto what's wrong?" a voice said in worry. I looked up to see a concerned man sitting in front of me. My eye's slightly blurry from the sudden rousing, I analyzed the man's features. Deep blue eyes, the color reminded me of the dark… to which I hated, but something about the combination of the concerned features, the angelic voice, calmed me.

"Are you alright?" Noctis said I looked at him for a moment "No, no, my head it hurts" I clutched my head. Noctis responded "Your foreheads quite warm" "Another one?" I nodded my head in pain. He means the nightmares… they started so long ago, and seemed to persist since. They come up occasionally, though get worse on each occurrence. The memory, my mind wants to discard. It hurts, to think about it.

A flash of it brought into my mind again, me struggling against my pursuer the screams the shouts. My body begins to shake, tears began to pour out of my eyes. "Am-am I crying?" Noctis frowned in worry before I knew it I felt his embrace around me. "Noct?" he replied "Shhh it's okay, just let me hug you" I fell into my friends embrace.

To be continued

Please comment, and tell me what you think about it. Should I write more?


	2. The Job

"Are we there yet?" I asked with an impatient tone, we were driving out to a more suburban land for a job, trying to earn money. The four of us were in the car, me and Noctis in the back seats, and Ignis and Gladius in the front. It seemed that the driver "Ignis" took quite a liking to the car. He responded with an annoyed expression while saying "Prompto we appear to be almost there". I took that as a final answer while I laid back and rested my head against the car door.

We arrived in a lush forest. I'd never seen such a beautiful landscape. I got out of the car in a rush "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" I jumped around like a joyful lunatic. Everyone was used to my behavior by now, how I reacted to things. Especially Noctis since he's none me the longest. He opened his car door and walked up next to me "It is nice isn't it, we don't usually see such places like this back home" he said. I thought I could see a slight grin on his face, which is certainly a rare sight. "Yeah"

"Agh, stupid bugs!" they kept flying in my face...a hate was growing within me specifically towards insects. Gladius said in reply "Quit complaining prompt, It's nature what do you expect?" he said with a harsh tone. I frowned in response. Yeah he's right I really am pathetic. Noctis looked toward Gladius's direction softly saying "I really wish you wouldn't talk to him that way" Gladius looked slightly embarrassed, and ashamed of himself by what Noctis said. We all continued walking forward picking up our speed. Ignis lead us out of the tree covered lands. We stepped out into a lush greenery. It was so plain, and lovely. The seclusion made it beautiful, untouched by human hands. "Alright it should be around here" said Ignis, he meant the job.

We were looking for a creature, apparently feared by many. We'd get a large amount of money as a prize for taking down the thing. Hearing a growl in the distance I automatically ducked behind a large rock, the others did the same. Ignis put his finger against his lips motioning "shhh". I wanted to see a peek, so I looked to the side of the rock. Shocked by what I saw, a large animal like creature absolutely huge. It looked blind by what I'd seen, but I assumed it could still smell. Ignis quickly strategized, Noctis was going to reel the thing towards us with his teleportation abilities. I was going to give it a few hits with my gun, and Ignis, and Gladius were going to make a jump on it and aim for its face.

I saw Noctis run towards a tree teleporting to a high area. It followed towards Noctis's direction, he kept teleporting to different positions reeling it towards us. "Be ready!" Ignis said loudly. Quickly I did so preparing my gun. It was coming closer, I pulled the trigger and shot it in the face.

"GRRAHH!" I saw the others quickly cover their ears, realizing that I was too late to. The creature made such a horrible sound. Oh god... My ears... I can't hear anything. That sound.. It damaged my ears. Freezing in shock I heard muffled voices, what was happening? I looked around to see the animal right in front of me so close, to then feel a pain so excruciating that I fell to the ground crying in screaming torture. "Gyah!" I've never felt anything more painful in my life… at least I don't think. I felt hands on me, voices trying to calm me down. "AHH! It hurts…." Tears poured out of my eyes.. I laid in a fetal position on the ground trying to lessen my pain, to make it go away somehow. "No-ctis" I felt a hand on my head gently stroking my hair, "IGNIS DO SOMETHING!" that sounded like Noctis… I've never heard him sound like that before. I felt someone else's hands touching the area that hurt the most, covering it with some material. "I'm trying! His body has sustained too much damage, were out of potions! We need to get him to a doctor now!" said Ignis. I felt something cold around me… like liquid…. It smelled like rusty metal, and salt. The pain… I can't… I closed my eyes.

To be continued


End file.
